


Anything Goes Between You And I

by hexthejinx



Series: Teen Wolf Kink Meme Fills [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sharing Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexthejinx/pseuds/hexthejinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has a secret impregnation kink and one day Stiles discovers it. He's not freaked out by this, though - quite the contrary.</p><p>No actual mpreg in this story! They just like to imagine stuff. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything Goes Between You And I

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [prompt](http://tnw-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/4905.html?thread=569641#t569641):
> 
>  
> 
> _Some time, mid-fuck, Stiles jokes about Derek coming in Stiles so much/frequently that it's a good thing he can't get pregnant. But just the thought of it is enough to make Derek come like a beast. After, they both start to get off on the idea of Derek getting Stiles pregnant, carrying his pups, a litter, being so full of Derek's come that he must get pregnant._
> 
>  
> 
> _All the talk of nursing on Stiles' tits, him being swollen with Derek's puppies, filling him so full of come his body can't handle it, Stiles being like a bitch in heat for Derek's babies, etc etc etc._
> 
>  
> 
> _No actual mpreg, I just want them to get off on the thought of Derek getting him pregnant._

The first time it happens it doesn’t seem like a big deal. In fact, it doesn’t seem like a deal at all. After a week of being constantly busy and too tired at the end of the day to have sex, they finally have a whole day to themselves. They spent most of it in bed, alternating between fucking, napping and an occasional trip to the bathroom or to the kitchen.

Stiles is on his hands and knees, swaying back into Derek’s thrusts. He’s still loose after their last time so Derek allows himself to go much rougher, his hips snapping rapidly back and forth, the bed rattling with the movements. It feels so unbelievably good. Stiles rests his forehead on the bed sheet and just lets Derek control the pace. He tries to remember how many times they’ve been like that today and fails miserably, mostly because he has trouble to hold onto any coherent thought.

“Good thing I’m not a girl; at this rate you’d get me pregnant in no time.”

It’s not his best line, Stiles is aware of that. He thinks he can be excused though, since his brain is practically a mush by now. None of that matters anyway, because Derek whines loudly and comes inside him, the weight of his body draped over Stiles’ back making him lose his balance and fall facedown on the bed. Stiles doesn’t mind; he has a thing for being pinned down anyway. 

It takes a moment for Derek to come back to the world. Slowly, he lifts his body off Stiles and slips out of his ass. Come trickles out of Stiles’ hole, soaking in the sheet. 

“Dude,” Stiles mumbles when he turns on his side and the movement only intensifies the flow. “That’s a lot of your stuff.”

“Sorry,” Derek says, for some reason looking slightly ashamed, as if he did something wrong. Stiles cannot think of a single unpleasant thing that he experienced since he’s woken up that morning.

“Nah, it’s cool,” he says graciously. He pushes up his pelvis meaningfully, causing his still hard cock to bounce slightly against his stomach. “Still haven’t come, though.”

Derek smiles. It’s a familiar territory for him and he no longer looks like an awkward teenager. “I can help you with that,” the werewolf murmurs, sliding down Stiles’ body until his lips touches the head of his cock. Yeah, Stiles has no complains.

***

The second time is what raises Stiles’ suspicions and makes him think that it wasn’t accidental at all. They’re hanging out at Stilinski house this time, keeping things pg-rated in case the Sheriff comes home earlier than usual. They ordered pizza; too much pizza in fact or at least Stiles has eaten too much for his own good, which wouldn’t be the first time. He’s sprawled on the couch, the top button of his pants undone, one hand resting against his stomach.

“Uggghh,” he groans.

“Don’t even start,” Derek tells him. “It’s all your fault.”

“Why Derek, I thought you loved me.” Stiles looks down at his belly, which is so full of food there’s an actual bulge on the usually flat body part. He snorts. “I look five months in.” He waggles his eyebrows and lifts one of his feet from where they’re resting on Derek’s thighs, nudging the werewolf playfully. 

“What do you say, sourwolf? Wouldn’t you like that? My belly full of your puppies?” he teases.

It’s meant to be a joke. But instead of laughing, or rolling his eyes which is Derek’s usual reaction to Stiles’ lame jokes, Derek stiffens, his face carefully blank. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Stiles asks, sobering a bit.

“Nothing.” The answer is a lie so obvious that Stiles doesn’t need super hearing to detect it. “I just need to... Bathroom.” Derek gets up rapidly and leaves the room in a hurry.

“Huh,” Stiles says.

Most suspicious.

***

It doesn’t take long for Stiles to figure out what the deal is. He’s not only a rather intelligent person, despite his deceiving appearances, but he’s also spent so much time with werewolves that he’s aware of many quirks and peculiarities they have. Not to mention one of these werewolves is his boyfriend, has been for more than a year now. There are only so many things that can escape Stiles’ notice.

He ponders for a while how to tackle the issue. Being too forward about it would most likely scare Derek off and make him retreat to his protective shell of broodiness and scarce words Stiles has spent so much time dragging him out of. On the other hand, being ambiguous may not be enough to get to the werewolf. Well, nobody said dating Derek would be easy peasy.

In the end Stiles waits until one evening when they’re lying in Derek’s bed, having already achieved mutual orgasms but not tired enough to go to sleep. He snuggles closely to Derek, draping his leg across the werewolf’s hip. He props up on his elbow to get a good look at his boyfriend’s face, currently soft and relaxed. Derek runs his fingers up and down Stiles’ naked back, smiling lazily at him.

“Hmm?”

“Let’s play a game, okay? I’ll tell you a secret fantasy of mine and you’ll repay me with the same.”

“I don’t think I have any secret fantasies, Stiles.”

“Oh, come on! Everybody has some, don’t be a killjoy. And if you won’t agree to the rules you’ll never hear about my fantasy! It involves you, you know.”

Derek snorts. “Okay, okay. Agree. I’m all ears now.” His smile turns into something more mischievous, fingers traveling lower to dance over Stiles’ ass cheeks. 

“Mmm,” he murmurs, arching slightly into the caress. “Okay, this is kind of weird, so no judging!” 

“You’re trying to get me excited or creeped out?”

“Definitely the first. Hush now; let me talk before I lose my courage.”

Derek nods, jutting his chin out in a gesture to go on.

“So, I’ve been thinking; let’s imagine I’m a werewolf and I’m in heat.”

Derek blinks at Stiles in confusion. “But you don’t want to be a werewolf, right? And the heat is not a thing, we’ve talked about this.”

“In the grand scheme of things yes, I don’t want to, but it doesn’t matter. And it’s a fantasy, it doesn’t have to be biologically accurate, come on!”

Derek mimics zipping his mouth shut and leans up to kiss Stiles for a good measure. 

“Yeah, okay. So, I’m a werewolf, during my special time, and I smell so, so good.”

“You always smell delicious,” Derek says, nuzzling Stiles’ neck. Stiles’ eyes flutter shut for a moment.

“Good to know, but this time, I smell ten times better. Like, you take a whiff and you just want to fuck me senseless.”

Derek’s smile turns even more predatory as both of his hands come to rest on Stiles’ bottom. “I can imagine that, no problem.” 

“And that smell brings all the boys, I’m sorry, wolves, to my yard.”

The werewolf’s eyes flash in a warning. Stiles laughs.

“Don’t worry, silly. I wouldn’t put out for anyone else but you.”

“That’s right,” Derek murmurs, his grip on Stiles’ ass tightening. Stiles shifts so he’s straddling his boyfriend now and can rub his half-hard cock against the warm skin of his abdomen.

“And we would have mad werewolf sex under the moonlight.” Stiles giggles at how stupid it sounds and lowers his face to Derek’s neck. He licks at the collarbone and starts sucking a hickey there. Derek gets on with the program quickly, arching his head back and rocking his hips against Stiles’. 

“Imagine it, Derek,” Stiles whispers into the werewolf’s ear. “Me on my hands and knees, you fucking me from behind, biting my neck, claiming me so all those other weres would know I’m yours.”

Derek’s answering moan is an enough indication of how he’s enjoying that mental image.

“Imagine me crazy with heat,” Stiles continues, feeling bolder now. “Begging you to fill me up, make me swell with cubs...”

In a split second, Derek goes from grinding excitedly against Stiles to being rigidly still under him. Stiles can feel that the werewolf is still hard, his erection trapped between the two of them, but when Stiles looks at him, Derek’s face is red, eyes trying to set on anything but his boyfriend’s face.

“I knew it!” Stiles jabs his finger against Derek’s bicep. He didn’t mean to sound accusatory but somehow it’s turned out like that anyway. “You’re getting off on that, right?”

Derek shuts his eyes tightly. “I’m sorry, Stiles, I’m...” He’s visibly embarrassed, face hot and heart hammering so rapidly in his chest that Stiles can feel the vibrations where their torsos touch one another.

“Hey, no, why are you apologizing?” Stiles cups Derek’s cheeks in his palms. “Does it look to you like I’m complaining about it?”

Derek’s eyes open wide in astonishment when Stiles presses his hips down pointedly, dragging his cock along Derek’s hipbone. He couldn’t make his arousal more blatant even if he wanted to.

“I’m... Really?”

“Really, Derek.” Stiles takes a long moment to kiss Derek properly, tongue sliding into the other’s mouth. “You thought I would kick you out my bed or something?”

“Well, it’s not quite a normal turn on...”

Stiles grins down at him. “When were things ever normal for us? Besides, you started as a giant creeper, stalking me and Scott all the time. I think I’m pretty much immune right now. In fact, I may even like it.”

Derek shakes his head fondly. “You never cease to amaze me.”

Stiles nods solemnly. “That’s because I’m pretty amazing. Okay,” he adds after a beat. “Your turn.”

“What?”

“Tell me your fantasy, big guy. What you like to think about. And remember, no shame.”

Derek nods and bites his lower lip, searching for words. Stiles decides to help him out. “Since we already established you’d like to knock me up, I want to hear more about it. You think about my swelled belly?”

Derek grabs Stiles’ arms and rolls them over. “Yeah,” he breathes. He slides a hand down to caress Stiles’ stomach. “Round and full.”

“What else?”

Very slowly, Derek’s hand travels up until the tip of his finger rubs against Stiles’ nipples. “I wonder if they’d be full of milk.”

Stiles blinks in surprise. His mind didn’t venture so far but now that he thinks about it... “Yeah... I bet they would.”

“Maybe they’d start leaking too early, and you’d let me suck them, relieve you.”

It’s ridiculous how much it turns Stiles on. He clutches at Derek’s arms, arches his body up. 

“Yes, Derek. Do it, please.”

Derek gasps out a strangled sound and bends down, taking one of Stiles’ nipples into his mouth. He sucks on it eagerly, runs his tongue around it, sucks in again. Stiles groans, eyes slipping shut as Derek repeats his actions on the other nipple.

Derek hums and moves down, trailing kisses along Stiles’ stomach until he reaches his pubic hair. He nuzzles and breathes in his boyfriend’s scent. “Stiles.”

“Yeah,” Stiles agrees. “Come on, Derek, I need you inside, now.” He pulls his knees up and spread his legs wide.

Derek straightens and reaches over to retrieve lube. Once his fingers are coated with the fluid he smears it over Stiles’ hole before wedging one finger in. His movements are easy and well practiced. Soon he adds the second finger, followed quickly with the third.

By the time Derek is satisfied with the amount of stretching, Stiles is panting and writhing on the bed. “I’m okay, I’m ready,” he urges on. When Derek tries to position himself between Stiles’ legs, he closes them and lifts himself up, settling on all fours instead.

“Come on, big guy,” he says, lowering the upper part of his body to rest on his elbows. “Breed me.”

It works like a charm. Derek makes another one of these broken noises and pushes into Stiles, gripping his hips for support. He tries to go slower at the beginning but he’s not able to hold back for long and the tempo quickly intensifies. Stiles just rocks back and moans when Derek hits his prostate.

“Need you to talk, Derek, please. I want more.”

For a moment he thinks Derek didn’t hear him or that maybe he won’t listen, but then the werewolf starts to talk, voice slightly shaky either from exertion or arousal.

“Gonna do it all the time. Fuck you and fill you up, until you swell. Until you’re nice and full, mine inside and outside.” He puts his hand on Stiles’ belly, strokes it up and down. “Right here.”

Each word causes a little shiver to run down Stiles’ back. He balances his weight on one arm and wraps the other hand around his cock, jerking off in rhythm with Derek’s more and more erratic thrusts.

“But you know what, Stiles?” Derek leans down until he can speak straight into the other’s ear. “I won’t stop even then. You’re gonna be full all the time. All the fucking time, either with my cubs or my come. Gonna be mine.”

“Yes, Derek, yes. Please.”

They’re both close and neither manages to withhold for long. The loud cry Derek lets out when he comes is not far from a howl and Stiles has a fleeting thought about whether any neighbors might be able to hear it. Derek’s teeth clench on the back of Stiles’ neck, much like in his fantasy and combined with his hand on his dick it’s all he needs to come. The orgasm leaves him spent, lying flat on the bed and trying to catch his breath, hands trapped beneath his body. Only when the haze passes he realizes that Derek’s hips are still moving in tiny jerks and that his ass is stretched wide around...

“Oh my God.”

During all the time they’ve been together, the werewolf only managed to knot him a handful of times. Despite how much Stiles enjoys that, it’s not something that Derek has the control over and he can neither achieve it nor will it away as he pleases. Stiles has always wondered if there’s something in particular that can trigger the knot. It seems that he finally found it.

“Are you still coming?” he whispers and Derek nods shortly against the back of his neck. Stiles groans when he imagines his stomach actually bulking up with all the semen spurting inside him and his cock gives a feeble twitch at the suggestion. It’s too soon for any new excitement and Stiles wonders briefly how twisted he is if things like these draw an immediate reaction from his penis. 

Derek stops to move and just rests heavily against Stiles’ back. The knot stays firmly in place. It feels amazing for Stiles, pressing against all the right places. He wiggles his arms from underneath his chest and pillows his head on them. Derek rises slightly on his elbows and licks over the bite mark before nuzzling Stiles affectionately.

“How long?” Stiles mumbles. He feels relaxed and too tired to move.

“No idea,” Derek admits. “Are you okay?”

“Nope. Pretty sure a big chunk of my brain just got fried.”

Derek chuckles quietly. “I mean are you hurt.”

“Don’t worry. But I think I could benefit from a better arrangement.”

“Yeah.”

They shift gingerly into a more comfortable position on their sides, Derek’s arms wrapped around Stiles’ middle. Derek doesn’t know if it’d be okay to nap with his dick still stuck deeply into his boyfriend ass and he’s too sleepy to ask. He tries to stay awake but it gets more difficult with every passing minute.

“I’m sure it took,” Stiles mumbles out of blue, sounding half asleep as well. “And if it didn’t, we can try again, and again...”

Derek rubs Stiles’ belly possessively and grumbles pleasantly. He can’t see any flaw in the plan.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, you can find me on [Tumblr](http://hexthejinx.tumblr.com).
> 
> I've signed up as an author for [Sterek Campaign](http://sterekcampaign.tumblr.com)'s Wolf Pack Charity project! If you'd like to help some wolves and get a fic (from me or any other author who signed up) check out their Tumblr, all information is there.


End file.
